


Ripeness sliding into rot

by abysselysion



Category: EXO
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Friends With Benefits Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abysselysion/pseuds/abysselysion
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	1. Ripeness sliding into rot 02（R18part）

享樂主義者朴燦烈舉雙手同意現在應該快速來一發。

但腦袋這麼清醒可是從未有過的狀況啊！

「不、不介意⋯ 我可以去把燈關上麼⋯⋯」 試圖從旁邊的空隙鑽出邊伯賢的挾制，沒想到剛坐起來就被直接反壓在沙發上。

修長的手指已經從下擺滑了進來，耳垂被若有若無的啃咬著，邊伯賢低沉的嗓音帶著氣吹得自己一陣腿軟：「別亂跑。」

靠。是這樣的嗎。

上衣直接被脫掉，胸前的突起感覺到指尖打圈滑過帶來略涼的溫度，神經反射地弓起了背。邊伯賢用手揚起朴燦烈的頭，順著後頸往下慢慢舔著。左邊蝴蝶骨內側是一塊敏感帶，邊扭著腰邊想要躲開的反應被識破後，準確地被吮了一口。

「哈啊⋯⋯」 忍不住叫出聲來，不料這時邊伯賢將食指和中指卡進自己的口腔，脖子的角度被完全扣死，雙手為了支持兩個人的體重又不得不撐在身前。

內褲連同運動褲一起被拉下，「嗯⋯⋯等等⋯⋯⋯⋯」

朴燦烈感覺到一隻纖細的手伸進了雙腿之間。

甚至不知道自己勃起了沒有，太久沒有在非醉酒模式下做愛，邊伯賢的每個動作都讓自己覺得有電流飛馳過全身，上次也是這樣的嗎，天啊，完全不記得的話豈不是有些可惜。

被握住了。

「嘶⋯⋯」 手好涼，自己究竟勃起了嗎，十分想確認一下狀況，但下巴也被人捏著無法低頭。

而且邊伯賢漂亮的手握住自己分身的景象，好想看一看。

這種被半控制的動作讓朴燦烈興奮得要死，每每吞咽口水的時候就會碰到邊伯賢塞在嘴裡的手指，索性主動舔了起來。

「唔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯⋯⋯」溢出的唾液順著手指流到下巴又流到手腕，根本是亂七八糟。

下體被熟練地套弄著，全身的血液都開始湧向那裡，有一點漲，肯定已經完全勃起了，但還是好想看一眼。嗚。

「啊⋯⋯！」 頂端的穴口被連續拍點了好幾下，噗噗地發出水聲，邊伯賢還在身後舔著舒服的地方，竟然快要有些忍不住了。

「燦烈，」又跑來耳邊吹氣了，「先忍住。」

「哥，我⋯⋯！唔嗯⋯⋯」朴燦烈甚至忘記原本想要說什麼，邊伯賢跨間的硬物已經隔著牛仔褲貼到了自己的屁股上。

快點。

被自己舔到濕淋淋的手指離開口腔後目的地只有一處，明顯感覺到後面被塞進了一根？兩根？⋯⋯⋯⋯ 更多進來了，fuck，光是手指都好爽。

擺脫了下顎的禁錮，終於可以低頭。自己正跪在沙發上，褲子褪到大腿一半，雙腿之間邊伯賢的雙手在緩慢動作著，前面和後面一起。

敏感點被掌握得一清二楚。

真的只是第二次嗎？酥麻的感覺沿著脊柱爬上腦後，鼻尖伴隨喘息聲一陣陣抖著。

「快要⋯⋯射、了⋯、嗯⋯⋯」 朴燦烈怔怔地看著挺翹的下身與芊長白斬的手指糾纏在一起：「啊、啊⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯⋯⋯」

「忍住，」是略帶命令的口氣，「過來幫我解開這裡。」

撫摸暫時停止了，朴燦烈轉過去尋找邊伯賢的褲釦拉鏈。

現在思考有一點遲鈍，下意識地想去親吻面前的人，然而邊伯賢偏開了頭，動作慣性無法停止只好軟軟倒向他的肩膀。

釦子解了三次才解開，拉鏈倒是毫不費力，接著從內褲裡翻出了即將會進入自己身體的東西。

「倒也是不必，」邊伯賢制止了想要口交的朴燦烈，從衛衣口袋裡拿出套子戴起：「轉過去。」

異物進入後穴的時候無法抑制地繃緊了身體。

「嗯、啊、啊啊⋯⋯啊、」擴張已經充分做好，輕微的痛感過去後，抽插的動作使得快感瞬間湧向全身，「⋯⋯唔！」

才軟掉一點的下身又抬頭了，邊伯賢雙手固定住朴燦烈的腰胯，準確地撞擊著上次找到的G點，絲毫不留餘力。

「那、裡⋯哈啊⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」

朴燦烈來不及去想邊伯賢躲開的親吻，邊伯賢不需要的口交服務，邊伯賢為何隨手就有的安全套，邊伯賢為何對自己的敏感帶了如指掌。

房間裡只有自己在不加掩飾的喘息，身後的人連哼都沒有哼一下。

看不到他的表情。今天到底是跑來做什麼的。陪喝酒？安慰人？

已經什麼都不想管了。

「啊⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」結合處開始發出液體淫靡的撞擊聲，速度又變快了。

好糟糕，這樣下去大概光靠後面就會射。


	2. Ripeness sliding into rot 04（R18part）

B-side

關上房門後順手鎖了。

朴燦烈不知所措地站在身後，正在摸身上的口袋：「我錢包在房間裡⋯⋯」

「哈？」不知道是真傻還是裝的，可能是真傻，是連都暻秀在裝睡都看不出的傻。  
邊伯賢決定直奔主題：「總覺得你這幾天躲著我。」

「沒，沒有啊⋯⋯」大眼睛不安地閃動著，真是太容易看穿心思了。

走了兩步把人逼到牆邊，朴燦烈還舉起雙手表示投降，眼神裡滿是疑問。  
邊伯賢很自然地擒住他雙手手腕抵在牆上，不過有些費力，這傢伙長這麼高做什麼。

「你迷上和我做愛了，是不是？」

當然是說來嚇唬人而已。  
只不過眼前的人顯得更加慌張的反應好像證實自己沒有猜錯，朴燦烈頭貼著牆用力搖了好多下，邊伯賢湊上他的頸窩呼了口氣：「怎麼了？沒興致？你上次還主動要求再來的⋯⋯」

這幾天捉弄朴燦烈大概可以算是一種高效減壓的方式，至少不會一直去想些不開心的事情。  
自己當了知心陪酒哥哥這麼久，早就發現都暻秀對這傻子是什麼態度，原本只是抱著不插手純看戲的想法，但現在不行，休想在老子面前上演兩情相悅的戲碼。

而且論身體契合度，朴燦烈可以算是中上上。  
煮熟的鴨子不能讓他飛走。

「伯賢哥今天心情很好嘛哈哈⋯⋯啊！？」朴燦烈企圖轉移話題時直接咬了他喉結一口。

「等等––––已經半夜了！」  
「還沒到1點。」  
「明、明天有行程啊！」  
「是下午的。」

「可是⋯⋯唔！」用膝蓋去頂對方的下身，居然已經有點半硬，真是有意思––––身體遠比大腦誠實得多，單純的好處。  
朴燦烈全身都在尋找可以躲開的方向，但又根本沒用力反抗，被頭髮遮住一點的大耳朵已經漲得通紅。  
沒錯，要的就是這種反應。

「在宿舍會被人發現的⋯」  
「你別出聲不就好了？」  
「⋯⋯」拉著他雙手幫他捂住嘴，朴燦烈瞪大了眼睛看著自己，想抗議？那你倒是甩手走人啊，力氣明明比我大。  
邊伯賢兩隻手都伸下去摸他，身前的人震動了一下，邊搖頭邊努力捂著嘴的動作顯得滑稽搞笑。

「嗚⋯⋯！」  
「噓。」

解開雙方的褲子，讓下半身直接貼在一起，自己還未完全勃起，而對方的下體已經神采奕奕。  
這傢伙⋯⋯太敏感了。  
手只是緩慢動作著，朴燦烈斷斷續續地喘著氣，還從指縫間漏出一些咽嗚聲。  
邊伯賢覺得上方的視線很礙事，不過現在的體勢不方便換，只好從朴燦烈的手臂之間鑽過去咬他的耳朵。

上半身也貼在了一起。

算是一個擁抱的動作吧，雖然有些奇怪。  
想起朴燦烈喝得爛醉的第一次，纏在自己身上推都推不開，高潮的時候還很興奮地說前幾天都暻秀給他傳了一個愛心的表情。  
邊伯賢僅有一絲的罪惡感也消失殆盡，性和愛果然是可以分開的。  
更何況自己現在連愛也沒有了。

朴燦烈騰出一隻手伸了下來，大概是嫌自己動得不夠快。  
邊伯賢用無名指去勾他的手掌心，導致身上的人扭了好幾下，身體貼得更緊密，肌膚相觸的地方都感覺燙燙的，只有指尖還能感受到一些涼意。

今天需要的快樂可能已經足夠了。


	3. Ripeness sliding into rot 06-II [R18part]

C-side

「燦烈，幫幫我。」

不同人對於性暗示的理解速度可能有快有慢，但這個世界上被邊伯賢用求歡的眼神近距離注視著卻不動搖的人，應該是不存在的。

朴燦烈現在滿腦子都是真劍佑剛才說的那句話。

『可以，吻你嗎』

衝動。  
是想要治療邊伯賢的衝動。

嘴唇快要相接之際被邊伯賢制止，他用不悅的語氣說：「接吻是戀人之間才做的事。」  
「可是你讓我幫你⋯」  
朴燦烈有點委屈，明明自己沒有做錯什麼。  
「接吻會讓心情變好的。」補充道。  
治療的衝動並沒有就此消失，雙手捧住對方的下顎直接親了下去，脖子和肩膀都被固定住的邊伯賢掙扎了一下就放棄了。  
一時間兩個人頭頂頭，嘴對嘴，大眼瞪小眼，誰也沒有動。

「唔，」他側過頭些許，嘴還被迫貼在自己臉頰邊：「你至少把眼睛閉上。」  
說著便掏出口袋裡的髮帶往自己頭上箍。  
「幹嘛？」朴燦烈也貼著他的臉頰說，眼睛還是睜得很圓很圓：「我會閉的。」

「你眼睛太大了。」  
邊伯賢的話不成邏輯。  
儘管自己皺眉抗議，視界還是被髮帶遮斷，玄關的感應燈也熄滅了，眼前頓時一片漆黑。

朴燦烈輕輕舔著對方的薄唇，腦海裡輪廓線清晰可見，從嘴角舔到唇峰，接著邊吸吮著下唇邊從唇縫間舔牙齒。  
邊伯賢真的完全不配合，就是不張嘴，甚至用大腿來蹭自己的大腿。但現在還不想要這個，不得不退後一步遠離他的身體。

「就相信我一次？」朴燦烈用唱情歌時擦過話筒的方式在邊伯賢嘴唇上說話，雙手掰開他上下顎的角度，舌尖趁機滑進去尋找對方的。  
邊伯賢好像任由自己擺佈一樣沒有拒絕，感到本來還在用著力的頸部肌肉放鬆下來，朴燦烈伸手托住他的後腦，舌頭卷住他的一起帶到自己嘴裡吸吮。  
嚐到酒精混合咖啡的味道。  
弓著背的姿勢有些讓人喘不夠氣，但這時邊伯賢開始若有若無地回應自己，雖然不敢確定。  
唾液被攪動的聲音，手指穿過髮絲的觸感，香水摻雜著酒場煙火的氣味，五感去掉視覺後其他感官都被放大了許多。  
朴燦烈沒想到邊伯賢的嘴不但看起來小而是真的可以一口全都含在嘴裡，用牙齒架開他的牙齒，舌尖舔到他上顎的內壁、牙床的裡側，舌翼的背面。

「嗯⋯⋯」邊伯賢哼著聲把身體擠過來，再次用大腿卡進自己兩腿之間前後摩擦著，雙手也越過衣服下襬伸到裡面，冰涼的指尖一路從下往上，準確地到達乳尖。

「啊！」身體的條件反射讓朴燦烈推開對方。  
玄關的燈又亮了，拉下髮帶就看到邊伯賢在脫大衣：「去床裡？」

治療失敗⋯⋯？  
邊伯賢現在大約是只想和自己交合。  
而自己也⋯無法說是不想。

上次在宿舍雖然湊在一起打手槍就結束，但對方提出「朴燦烈迷上和邊伯賢做愛了」這個觀點，當時確實有被唬到。  
然而，炮友，不就是需要身體層面的需要全方位指領精神層面的渴求嗎。  
況且本來就是單戀受挫互舔傷口的關係。

中斷的激情換到寢室再啟動似乎雙方都有些尷尬，髮帶還掛在脖子裡，想要摘掉會舒服一點。  
「繼續戴著怎麼樣？」邊伯賢作了個惡魔般的提議，蒙眼不是沒有玩過，總之就是比普通的要刺激。沒有經受住誘惑，朴燦烈點點頭，除掉髮帶的動作變成了重新戴上。

「你可以想像是剛才那個小帥哥，」邊伯賢說著已經來解自己的褲子，內褲的邊緣刮過性器，剛才冰涼的手又撫上來：「或者是暻秀。」  
下身突然被溫熱濕潤的感覺包裹，吃了一驚，床太軟用手撐了下甚至失去平衡。  
「你幹什麼⋯⋯呃啊⋯⋯」還未勃起的陰莖被直接一口含到全部，頂端沿著口腔內壁滑進深處，舌頭卷過的地方迅速充血脹起。邊伯賢開始上下吞吐，是剛剛才親吻過的漂亮薄唇包裹著自己的下體，不用看也知道是什麼狀況。

朴燦烈想起真劍佑的臉，那雙似笑非笑的大眼睛。  
邊伯賢任由唾液流出來半舔半咬的聲音地傳到耳朵裡，腦海中真劍佑的臉不由自主地變成了都暻秀的，他為自己口交會是什麼樣子，他張開口對準頂端哈著氣，他用舌尖一點一點舔過冠狀溝，他的牙齒輕輕啃著穴口周邊柔軟的肉，透明液體的細絲連到他圓潤飽滿的桃形嘴唇上，他翻起眼瞼直勾勾地盯著自己。  
「不可以⋯⋯」朴燦烈覺得自己差勁極了，迫切想要逃離這份令人渾身燥熱的妄想，便偷偷掀開髮帶看了一眼。

時機不巧到和邊伯賢對視。

他的眼睛立即帶上一種在戲謔的笑，好像完全看穿了自己的心思。  
比起被人玩弄下半身更勝許多的羞恥感充滿了大腦，喝完酒喝什麼咖啡，太清醒想太多，還能單純地享樂嗎。然而邊伯賢的吸吮舔舐迅速讓快感替代了羞恥，朴燦烈躺在床裡把頭埋進蓬鬆的鵝絨被，接吻沒反應口交卻這麼積極的人真是沒遇到過。  
「哈⋯⋯、伯⋯哥啊⋯⋯」 剛才那段妄想使得臨界點比預想更快到來，邊伯賢還含著自己，只好急急地說：「已經、想⋯射、⋯⋯了」

「忍一忍先。」幸好他知道及時鬆口。

於是褲子先被脫掉，內褲也連同一起。上衣全部被掀起來蓋到頭上，強制被擺成萬歲的動作。全身除了束縛著頭和雙手的上衣堆外只穿著運動短襪，赤條光溜地像隻油雞被吊在玻璃櫃裡一樣的動作光是想像就很搞笑。  
邊伯賢隔著幾層衣服在耳旁說：「防止你再偷看。」

也許是有一些著迷，對這種半控制的性愛。

「唔⋯⋯」率先被舔的居然是腋下，然後是鎖骨，完全無法預測接下來哪裡會被碰的刺激感正是蒙眼的樂趣。  
聽見撕開安全套包裝的聲音後，卻是肚臍被咬了一口，朴燦烈剛蜷起身體，膝蓋就被分開推到兩邊。  
接著後穴有手指隔著套探進來的感覺，大概是2根。不知道邊伯賢是刻意記憶過還是什麼，覺得舒服的幾個地方又被精準地依次點過。  
本能地對陰莖開始渴望，吞了吞因此分泌的唾液，自己也該為邊伯賢口交的，雖然他好像不喜歡。

手指抽開了一下，再次進來，變成了3根。  
「嗯嗯⋯⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」  
隔著好多層衣服呼吸變得不暢，略微的缺氧加上視界受限使得平時酥麻的感覺增強了好幾倍。

手指又抽開了，遲遲沒有再進來，應該是在轉移安全套。  
快一點吧，好想要啊。

「啊、啊啊⋯、啊——！」  
終於後穴被又熱又硬的東西慢慢撐開，雙腿被折到身體兩側，邊伯賢緩慢地將整一根都推了進來。朴燦烈好幾次都覺得他勃起的過程不可思議，今天甚至完全沒有用手幫他做前戲。

抽插的動作如期而至。

「啊⋯⋯、！⋯哈啊⋯⋯」

朴燦烈發現叫得大聲一點也會被層層布料擋住，每當被撞到爽的地方就放縱地呻吟。

「啊、啊⋯、嗯、啊啊、⋯⋯！」

快感一波一波地翻湧著，雙腿環上邊伯賢的腰，想要結合得更緊密一些。

邊伯賢全身壓了下來，他居然連上衣都沒有脫。自己的性器挺在兩個人身體之間被皮膚和衣料夾著摩擦，一時間的刺激加劇快感沖向後腦頂得一陣頭昏眼花。

「！嗯、哈⋯⋯」  
還來不及反應就射了。

往體內的衝撞並沒有因此停止，感覺射在腹部的精液黏黏糊糊地蹭得到處都是，肯定也沾到邊伯賢的上衣。剛射完的陰莖被繼續摩擦到一陣陣地抖動，顯然又勃起了：「我⋯⋯還唔、嗯、⋯啊、⋯⋯不行、」

前列腺被頂到連話都說不完全，這樣下去堅持不了多久還會想射的，不行啊，沾到衣服上很難清理。

「伯⋯賢、這樣⋯不、哈啊⋯⋯啊、⋯！」  
邊伯賢反而加速了，下半身撞擊的聲音簡直不堪入耳，又是不知道他在想什麼，他到底在想什麼。  
持續的預高潮讓人欲仙欲死，腳指用力蜷縮著，雙腿也不自覺地扣緊邊伯賢的腰。壓著自己的人終於弓起身來舔胸前挺立的突起，朴燦烈完全忍不住：「又、⋯⋯要射、了啊⋯！」  
穴口有液體一噴而出，瞬間再一次體驗到登頂的快樂，被蒙著頭就算用力喘也還是氧氣不足，大腦一片空白甚至感覺快要失去意識。

邊伯賢不知何時高潮的，已經從身體裡退了出去，他扯掉了禁錮用的上衣和髮帶，瞇著細長的眼睛俯視自己：「你果然很迷我。」  
終於得見光明後突然看到邊伯賢意味深長的表情，朴燦烈急忙否認：「我哪有⋯⋯」  
本想著反駁的卻因為氣不足講出口像是在撒嬌，被自己噁心到。  
唯有像掩飾一樣抓著衣服逃進浴室。

好吧，就算自己確是迷上和邊伯賢做愛，那也是在炮友的正常範疇內。  
可是邊伯賢呢，難道也迷上和自己⋯⋯？  
和不喜歡的人做愛可以治療失戀嗎？不行吧。那自己又為什麼會覺得和不喜歡的人接吻可以治療失戀呢？

在花灑下邊沖水邊搖頭，完全想不明白。

看到胸前射得一塌糊塗的黏稠液體全是自己的，臉燒得發燙，自從和邊伯賢做過後就沒再和別人試過了，今天明明在和帥哥約會卻因為無關緊要的理由衝來找他，這樣持續下去不知為何隱隱有些不安。

邊伯賢突然開門進來解手，嚇了一跳。

「敲、敲下門會死啊⋯⋯！」朴燦烈大叫。  
「吵死了。」

臨走前邊伯賢靠在門邊壞笑著：「放心吧代餐的事會對暻秀保密的。」  
說得好像我們是炮友的事能跟他講一樣。

朴燦烈落荒而逃。

抵達住處時哥哥們都已經回去了，kasper哥醉得搖搖晃晃來應門，抱著自己聞了又聞：「燦烈，你好香香啊。」

朴燦烈覺得這麼危險的關係必須停下了。


End file.
